<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] Daddy, Make Me A Woman Before College Starts! by LichTheCreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181112">[F4M] Daddy, Make Me A Woman Before College Starts!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator'>LichTheCreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggressive FSub, Barely Legal Teen, Bratty Daughter, Cheating, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Free-Use, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Rape, Sneaky Handjob BlowJob &amp; Fucking, Virginity Loss, bubble butt, dd/lg, gonewildaudible, script offer, slightly yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your daughter comes to you with a dilemma: She feels that she isn't ready for boys and asks for your help before she goes to college. When she tells you exactly how you can help, you instantly turn her down. She's your daughter! Your own flesh and blood! There's no way you could have sex with her! Even if she IS prettier than your wife...and has a much sexier body than her...and fucks you way better than your wife ever could...<b>WAIT, WHAT?</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] Daddy, Make Me A Woman Before College Starts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Incest] [Bratty Daughter] [Barely Legal Teen] [Aggressive FSub] Slightly [Yandere] [DD/lg] [Free-Use] [Bubble Butt] [Cheating] [Sneaky Handjob, Blowjob &amp; Fucking] [Virginity Loss] [Rape] due to [DubCon] [Creampie]</p>
<p>WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit</p>
<p>NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER <b>ANY</b> CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM <b>ANY</b> OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.</p>
<p>All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!</p>
<p>Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX<br/>
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise<br/>
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines<br/>
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word<br/>
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.</p>
<p>
  <b>-START OF SCRIPT-</b>
</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Knocking on door)</p>
<p>Daddy? You there?</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>I know you're in there, Daddy. I can hear you doing something.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Bratty] Daddy! This is important! I need your help!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Bratty] Ugh, I'm coming in! You better be decent!</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Door opening &amp; closing)</p>
<p>[Bratty] Didn't you hear-</p>
<p>I'm sorry! I didn't know you just got out the shower!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Bratty] I AM covering my eyes! You don't have to yell at me, I can't see anything!</p>
<p>[Whispering] Well, mostly. *giggle*</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Bratty] You good now? Can we talk? Finally.</p>
<p>So as you know Daddy, I leave for college next month. Checked my list &amp; I got EVERYTHING I need.</p>
<p>But there's STILL one thing I'm not ready for yet: Boys.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Bratty, slightly annoyed] *sigh* Yes Daddy, I'm STILL a virgin. Why would I be confused about boys if I wasn't? </p>
<p>Come on Daddy, catch up.</p>
<p>Anyway, I just need some advice. Or better yet, some...help.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>What do I mean by help? Well...</p>
<p>*sigh* Look, I'll just be straight up, Daddy. I want you to fuck me. I want you to be the one who takes my virginity and makes me a woman.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>Oh don't act so shocked, Daddy. I've caught you looking at me, staring like you're in awe of what you helped create. </p>
<p>I'm the best of you &amp; Mommy. I've got Mom's looks, except better. *giggle* </p>
<p>And I've got your stubborn, never settle for less attitude from you. So you know I'm not going to quit until I get that dick, Daddy.</p>
<p>Besides, how can you say no to this bubble butt? *smack, giggle*</p>
<p>To be honest...I've wanted this for a while, Daddy. Ever since the vacation at the lake a few years ago. </p>
<p>When you accidentally came out the water without your trunks, that image on your hard cock never left my memory!</p>
<p>Something else I'll never forget was that one day you stayed home from work. I was in my room masturbating, when I saw you peeking through the crack of my door! </p>
<p>You thought I didn't see you, but I did. Why else do you think I started moaning for you all of a sudden? </p>
<p>You never did come in, but you DID leave a present for me: A nice, big load just dripping down the wall by my door!</p>
<p>And you always taught me to never leave a mess, so I made sure to lick it ALL up! *giggle*</p>
<p>How come you never came in, Daddy? And why was your cock so hard in the lake that day? Kinda like how it is right now?</p>
<p>Look, I KNOW you want me, Daddy. And I want- no...I NEED you.</p>
<p>The smell and taste of your cum...seeing that long, stiff cock swing like a meaty pendulum...I can't get it out of my head...</p>
<p>*moan* And I can feel how thick it is even through the towel...</p>
<p>Come on Daddy...let's have a quickie right now...Mommy will never find out...I promise...</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Knocking on door)</p>
<p>[Whispering, surprised] Shit!</p>
<p>(OPTIONAL SFX: Door opening)</p>
<p>[Slightly nervous] H-Hey Mom!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Slightly nervous] Me? O-Oh, I was just asking Daddy for help with boys! Trying to learn all the tricks that boys do to get into our pants so I'll know how to avoid it at college!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>Dinner's ready? Awesome, we'll be down there in a minute!</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Angry, bratty] Of course that cock-blocking bitch had to come NOW.</p>
<p>[Bratty] This isn't over, Daddy. We'll finish this later...</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>*laugh* So then, that's when Michael quit the dunk tank too! Him and Duncan were SO mad that me and the girls kept hitting bullseyes on them! *laugh*</p>
<p>That was a good meal, Mom! The au gratin potatoes were to die for! Need help with the dishes?</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>No? Perfect! Then I can continue asking Daddy for advice on boys!</p>
<p>-pause- </p>
<p>Your headphones? *giggle* Guess you don't wanna hear us, huh? They're right there by the sugar tin on the counter.</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>What's wrong, Daddy? You seem like your mind's somewhere else... </p>
<p>Also looks like your cock's suffocating in those shorts! Let's give it some air...</p>
<p>*You unzip/unbutton the listener's shorts and take out his dick.*</p>
<p>*moan* There goes the cock of my dreams...</p>
<p>*You spit on the listener's dick and start giving him a handjob.*</p>
<p>That feels good, doesn't it Daddy? My soft hands milking this hard dick...</p>
<p>But I noticed you were so hard before I even touched it! Were you thinking about me?</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>*giggle* You're such a bad daddy! Thinking about his innocent little daughter like that...</p>
<p>So what exactly were you thinking about? How much you want me? </p>
<p>Pushing me against the wall, pinning my arms behind my back &amp; fucking me relentlessly?</p>
<p>I'd bet you love that...seeing EVERY inch of this monster disappear inside me...</p>
<p>Well you know...my pussy isn't the only hole your cock can disappear into...watch this...</p>
<p>*You start sucking the listener's dick, eventually deepthroating him for a bit.*</p>
<p>*gasp, laugh* Didn't expect that, huh Daddy? There's a lot of things you don't know about me...one of them being that I absolutely love sucking dick...</p>
<p>*You keep sucking and deepthroating the listener's dick.*</p>
<p>See how I can easily reach the base of your cock? I've been doing this for a while! *giggle*</p>
<p>I've learned to relax my throat and take every inch like it's nothing!</p>
<p>Now let me get it nice and wet before the main event...</p>
<p>*You lick and suck the listener's dick for just a bit longer, making sure every inch is covered in your spit.*</p>
<p>There we go...and now it's time...</p>
<p>-pause-</p>
<p>[Bratty] Oh no you don't Daddy! Don't fight it! We both know you want this! </p>
<p>[Bratty] Just let it happen, Daddy! You'll thank me for this later...</p>
<p>*You stick the listener's dick in your pussy and start riding him.*</p>
<p>*moan* I finally lost my virginity to Daddy...it doesn't hurt as much as I thought...</p>
<p>Oh God, Daddy...*loud moan* I love the way you stretch my walls...</p>
<p>You like how tight I am, Daddy? How I squeeze your dick?</p>
<p>Don't I feel better than Mommy? I must because you are THROBBING! *laugh, loud moan*</p>
<p>*You continue to ride the listener.*</p>
<p>[Bratty] No Daddy! I WON'T be quiet! Mommy can't ever hear us! She's too listening to Michael Bublé or whoever the fuck! Watch!</p>
<p>*You start riding the listener faster.*</p>
<p>[Yelling] Oh fuck, Daddy! You're fucking me so hard! Mommy's pussy must be totally trash, huh? *laugh*</p>
<p>[Yelling] *very loud moan* Mommy, help! Daddy's raping my poor little virgin pussy! He's shoving his big hard dick deep into my cunt! </p>
<p>[Yelling] I can't escape! He's gripping my hips for dear life &amp; is forcing it into me! He's skewering my little cunny so much that I'm gonna cum! </p>
<p>He's forcing me to cum on his cock! I'm cumming!</p>
<p>*You moan loudly as you cum on the listener's dick.*</p>
<p>*out of breath* Oh...oh shit...I actually DID cum! *laugh*</p>
<p>See? Mom didn't even hear a thing! We can be as loud &amp; nasty as we want right now!</p>
<p>Now let me turn around &amp; bend over so that you can see this big juicy ass bouncing up and down on that cock!</p>
<p>*You turn around and start riding him again.*</p>
<p>Now isn't that better? I'm right under the tablecloth so Mommy won't see a thing! And all you'll see is my bubble butt eating up that dick!</p>
<p>Isn't the sight of my pretty peach just wonderful? Lemme grab my ankles so I can go even faster!</p>
<p>*You start riding him faster again as the listener begins to thrust into you.*</p>
<p>*gasp, moan* That's it daddy! Pound it into me! Don't be afraid to pump that big fat daddy dick deep inside my freshly-used cunt meat!</p>
<p>It's amazing how good Mommy's headphones are! She can't even hear all my moaning &amp; the loud slaps from you slamming into my pussy!</p>
<p>*The listener continues to pound into you.*</p>
<p>Don't even think of me as your daughter, Daddy! I'm just some young, tight fuck meat for you to stroke your cock with! </p>
<p>Use my tight, wet hole! Use it to jerk yourself off into me! *loud moan* </p>
<p>I don't want this to end here, Daddy! You can sneak into my room after Mommy goes to sleep and use my holes every night! </p>
<p>You don't even have to wake me up! Just stick it in and start fucking me! *loud moan*</p>
<p>*The listener continues to pound into you.*</p>
<p>And when you and Mommy come visit me at college, I'll have my roommate guide her around campus while you and I fuck all over my dorm room! </p>
<p>Just imagine all the sticky, wet &amp; nasty incest sex we're gonna have in there!</p>
<p>Thinking about all the fucking we're gonna do behind Mommy's back is making me cum!</p>
<p>You're gonna cum too? Do it! Don't hold back! Dump everything you have deep inside me!</p>
<p>*You and the listener cum at the same time.*</p>
<p>*out of breath* Yes...finally...so warm inside me...</p>
<p>You feel that Daddy...my pussy sucking you in and stealing all that cum...told you I'd feel better than Mommy...*laugh, moan*</p>
<p>And don't worry...I'm on birth control...so relax and let me massage every last drop out...</p>
<p>*You get off of the listener's dick.*</p>
<p>*moan* There we go! Don't you feel nice and empty? *giggle*</p>
<p>[Bratty] *bratty moan* I really wanna keep daddy's cum in me...maybe even stop taking the birth control and have your baby...</p>
<p>[Bubbly] But I won't! *giggle* If I get pregnant, then I won't be able to have more fun like this with Daddy because you'll be in jail! *giggle*</p>
<p>I'll just scoop it out of my pussy and taste it...</p>
<p>*You slurp up all the cum you scoop out of your pussy, then lick your hands and fingers clean.*</p>
<p>You taste amazing...</p>
<p>Looks like Mom's almost done with the dishes...</p>
<p>I'm going back to my room to wash up, you should too...especially with all my juices making that puddle on your lap. *giggle*</p>
<p>Remember...come to my room when Mommy goes to sleep later tonight so we can continue. </p>
<p>[Bratty] Because if you don't, I might have to sneak into yours &amp; come get what I want myself...</p>
<p>Although...I have a feeling I won't have to resort to that. *giggle*</p>
<p>See you soon, Daddy. *quick kiss*</p>
<p>
  <b>-END OF SCRIPT-</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>